The present invention relates to a photographic film wherein latent images of characters and others are formed in advance, a method to manufacture the same, a photographic film for a lens-fitted film unit (or a single use camera) wherein latent images of characters and others are formed in advance, a method to manufacture the same, and to a lens-fitted film unit in which the photographic film mentioned above is loaded.
There is available on the market a lens-fitted film unit which is loaded with an unexposed film which has been exposed to images of characters in a belt shape to form latent images thereof in advance, and makes it possible to obtain a print wherein images of the characters are adjacent to an image plane formed through photographing.
In the lens-fitted film unit, a shutter speed is fixed to a single speed, a diaphragm has only an F-number at open aperture, and no exposure control mechanism is provided, because simplification and a low price are targets to be attained by the lens-fitted film unit. Therefore, over exposure is observed on an image obtained by the lens-fitted film unit through its photographing operation in the light, while under exposure is observed on an image obtained by the lens-fitted film unit through its photographing operation in the dark.
On the other hand, in the lens-fitted film unit stated above, images of characters are photographed on an unexposed film equally by a photographing device for exclusive use in advance. Therefore, an exposure amount is constant.
However, if an exposure amount with which images of characters are photographed is not stipulated within a prescribed range, there is caused a problem that exposure for the photographed image plane is appropriate, but that for images of characters is not appropriate. Thus, a photograph wherein exposure for the photographed image plane which is of great importance is not appropriate is caused by printing which causes both photographed image plane and images of characters to be balanced, which is a problem.
As an example of a lens-fitted film unit provided with film 105 having therein belt-shaped unexposed section 201 and belt-shaped exposed section 103 on which an image such as a character or the like has already been exposed as shown in FIG. 13, there is described the structure in Japanese Patent No. 2507221.
In this lens-fitted film unit, shutter 9 and exposure frame 11 are arranged between film 105 and lens 7, as shown in FIG. 14. Masking member (mask) 13 which covers the exposed section 103 of the film 105 is provided on the exposure frame 11 so that the exposed section 103 may be prevented from being exposed when the unexposed section 201 is exposed to light.
The lens-fitted film unit stated above is of the structure wherein an edge of the masking member 13 and an edge section of the exposed section agree positionally (forming a boundary between the exposed section and the unexposed section).
In this structure, it is necessary to cause a film width and a width of a film conveyance path to agree in size and to convey the film accurately. This makes production to be difficult and a load for film winding is increased, which is a problem.
When the regulation of the film conveyance path in the direction of a film width is eased, it sometimes occurs that the exposed section overlaps with a photographed image, or an unexposed section is created between the exposed section and a photographed image. In this case, there sometimes occurs a problem that edges of the image on the exposed section and of the image exposed to the unexposed section are irregular.
In the lens-fitted film unit mentioned above, a latent image section is shielded against light by a masking member so that the latent image may not be double-exposed to light in the course of photographing. In addition, the lens-fitted film unit is provided with an exposure aperture for forming a photographed image plane by causing a film to be exposed to light of an object, and rail-shaped members located respectively above and under the exposure aperture regulate the position of the film in its lateral direction. However, the rail-shaped members are formed in a way that a size of the rail-shaped members is naturally greater than that of a film in its lateral direction, and the rail-shaped members and a film width vary in terms of dimension. Further, a dimension of a latent image section in its lateral direction varies also in the course of forming a latent image in advance.
Due to this dimensional dispersion, it is very difficult to make an edge section of an image plane to be exposed and an edge section of a latent image section to agree accurately in terms of position, and the image plane to be exposed and the latent image section are overlapped each other to cause double-exposure, and an unexposed clearance section is generated between the image plane to be exposed and the latent image section, resulting in a black boundary line on a print.
In any case, it is impossible to avoid that a boundary line having a certain thickness is generated between the image plane to be exposed and the latent image section. When this boundary line is too thick, or a line width at right is different from that at left, or the boundary line is inclined, it looks awkward with a sense of incompatibility.
The invention further relates to a film-loaded cartridge housing therein an unexposed film, a manufacturing method for the same, a latent image exposing device for a film which makes an unexposed film to be exposed to a latent image, a manufacturing method for a lens-fitted film unit in which a film-loaded cartridge is loaded, and a lens-fitted film unit.
When assembling a lens-fitted film unit in which a film exposed to a latent image is loaded, a film having a prescribed length is manufactured first, and this film is exposed to a latent image. Then, the film exposed to latent images is divided into films each having prescribed number of frames. Further, the divided film is fixed on a film winding shaft and is loaded in a lens-fitted film unit.
However, as stated above, when manufacturing a lens-fitted film unit in which a film exposed to a latent image is loaded, the film to be exposed to latent images needs to be handled in a dark room until it is loaded in the lens-fitted film unit, which has made manufacturing facilities large. In addition, the method stated above is not suitable for the manufacture of diverse products in a small quantity, and in his method, a lot control is complicated, which has been a problem.
The first object of the invention is to propose a photographic film which makes it possible to obtain images with appropriate print density together with photographed images by stipulating an exposure amount for photographing images of characters on an unexposed film in advance within a prescribed range and thereby by forming latent images with prescribed density, a method to manufacture the aforesaid film, a photographic film for a lens-fitted film unit, a method to manufacture the same, and a lens-fitted film unit loaded with the film mentioned above.
The second object of the invention is to provide a lens-fitted film unit for which the manufacture is simple, and a film winding load is small.
Further, the object is to provide a lens-fitted film unit wherein an edge section of the image on the portion which is exposed in advance and that of the image on the unexposed section are clear.
One of the third object of the invention is to suggest a negative film and a lens-fitted film unit which have been achieved in view of the problem stated above and do not cause a awkward boundary line.
In the aforesaid lens-fitted film unit available on the market, the negative density on the entire latent image section is established to be high so that double-exposure on the image plane to be exposed and the latent image section may not be noticeable. However, when the negative density is established to be high, options for colors to be used for characters in comics are limited, which is a problem.
Further, when a color of the latent image section is only red or only yellow, showing one-sided color balance, a complementary color is added, when printing, to one color which covers a large area. Therefore, the color for the image plane to be exposed is deviated from the actual color, namely, the so-called color failure is caused.
Further, one of the third object of the invention is to suggest a negative film and a lens-fitted film unit wherein it is prevented that the color failure is caused on the image plane to be exposed by the color of the latent image section.
When characters of comics are drawn on the latent image section, this leads to the problem of copyright. It is therefore necessary to describe letters for the name of a production or the name of a publishing company for the comics, after acquiring an approval of the authorities concerned. When the negative density of the latent image section is set to be high and this section is exposed to letters, as stated above, the letters turn out to be light and to be very difficult to see on the print although the letters appear on the white background. The reason for this is presumed to be a flare which takes place in printing.
Further, one of the third object of the invention is to suggest a negative film and a lens-fitted film unit wherein letters on the latent image section can be visually recognized clearly on a print.
In the case of a conventional film having therein a latent image section, a latent image section has been exposed to form a long continuous belt-shaped form. When a film of this type is used for photographing, and then is sent to a photofinishing laboratory for processing and printing, there have occurred problems. Namely, although an unexposed clearance is generated between adjoining image planes to be exposed, no unexposed clearance is generated on the latent image section, therefore, frame detection has been impossible on a printer and automatic frame advancing has been impossible.
Further, one of the third object of the invention is to suggest a negative film and a lens-fitted film unit wherein film frames can surely be detected.
In addition, in a lens-fitted film unit, there is a tendency that a spool of a magazine is slightly lowered when film winding is completed, and thereby a film in the course of photographing also tends to be inclined slightly. As a result, the image plane to be exposed and the latent image section are not in parallel each other, resulting in a boundary line between the image plane to be exposed and the latent image section which changes gradually in terms of thickness, and turns out to be an awkward boundary line.
Further, one of the third object of the invention is to suggest a lens-fitted film unit wherein a thickness of a boundary line between the image plane to be exposed and the latent image section is made to be constant.
The fourth object of the invention is to provide a film-loaded cartridge and a manufacturing method therefor wherein manufacturing facilities can be made small, diverse products in a small quantity can be manufactured, and lots can be controlled easily, by exposing latent images on a film drawn out of a film-loaded cartridge and by rewinding the film exposed to the latent images, an apparatus to expose latent images on a film, a method to manufacture a lens-fitted film unit and a lens-fitted film unit.
The first object stated above can be solved by either one of the following Structures (1)-(5).
Structure (1): A lens-fitted film unit having therein a camera lens with a prescribed stop value and a shutter with a prescribed shutter speed, and housing therein a film on which latent images are formed on a part of each photographing frame and an exposure frame that is provided with a masking member which covers the latent images, wherein the aforesaid latent images are formed on the film stated above through an exposure amount which is the same as that obtained when an object with luminance ranging from 10 to 12.5 in terms of LV values in which the ISO speed of the film is 100 is exposed through a diaphragm having the aforesaid stop value and the shutter with a prescribed shutter speed.
Structure (2): A photographic film for a lens-fitted film unit to be loaded in a lens-fitted film unit having therein a camera lens with a prescribed stop value, a shutter with a prescribed shutter speed and an exposure frame provided thereon with a masking member which covers the latent images formed in advance on a photographing frame of the photographic film, wherein the aforesaid latent images are formed through an exposure amount which is the same as that obtained when an object with luminance ranging from 10 to 12.5 in terms of LV values in which the ISO speed of the film is 100 is exposed through a diaphragm having the aforesaid stop value and the shutter with a prescribed shutter speed.
Structure (3): A photographic film having a photographing frame on a part of which latent images are formed in advance, wherein the latent images are formed on the photographic film through an exposure amount ranging from L (EV) to (L+1) (EV) when an appropriate exposure amount determined by the film speed is L (EV).
Structure (4): A method to manufacture a photographic film for a lens-fitted film unit to be loaded in a lens-fitted film unit having therein a camera lens with a prescribed stop value, a shutter with a prescribed shutter speed and an exposure frame provided thereon with a masking member which covers the latent images formed in advance on a photographing frame of the photographic film, wherein there are provided processes to form an original image recorded on a transmitting film on the photographic film through an exposure amount which is the same as that obtained when an object with luminance ranging from 10 to 12.5 in terms of LV values in which the ISO speed of the film is 100 is exposed through a diaphragm having the aforesaid stop value and the shutter with a prescribed shutter speed, and to record the latent images.
Structure (5): A method to manufacture a photographic film having a photographing frame on a part of which latent images are formed in advance, wherein there are provided processes to form an original image recorded on a transmitting film on the photographic film through an exposure amount ranging from L (EV) to (L+1) (EV) when an appropriate exposure amount determined by the film speed is L (EV), and to record the latent images.
The structure to attain the second object is a lens-fitted film unit provided with a lens having an unexposed section and an exposed section wherein an exposure frame is provided with a masking member which covers an range smaller than a range of the exposed section.
The third object stated above can be attained by either one of Structures (1)-(11) described below.
Structure (1): A negative film having thereon a latent image section on which a prescribed latent image is exposed, the latent image section being shielded against light by a masking member when the negative film is loaded in a lens-fitted film unit, wherein a boundary portion whose negative density gradually changes is provided on the part of the latent image section closer to an image plane to be exposed which is to be exposed to an object image in the course of photographing.
Structure (2): A lens-fitted film unit which is loaded with a negative film having thereon a latent image section that is exposed to a prescribed latent image, and is provided with a masking member which shields the latent image section against light, wherein a boundary portion whose negative density gradually changes is provided on the part of the latent image section closer to an image plane to be exposed which is to be exposed to an object image in the course of photographing.
Structure (3): A negative film having thereon a latent image section on which a prescribed latent image is exposed, the latent image section being shielded against light by a masking member when the negative film is loaded in a lens-fitted film unit, wherein the latent image section is totally formed to have neutral gray density with reflection factor of about 18%.
Structure (4): A lens-fitted film unit which is loaded with a negative film having thereon a latent image section that is exposed to a prescribed latent image, and is provided with a masking member which shields the latent image section against light, wherein the latent image section is totally formed to have neutral gray density with reflection factor of about 18%.
Structure (5): A negative film having thereon a latent image section on which a prescribed latent image is exposed, the latent image section being shielded against light by a masking member when the negative film is loaded in a lens-fitted film unit, wherein the latent image section has negative density of either one of blue density of not more than 2.5, green density of not more than 2.1 and red density of not more than 1.7, and prescribed letters are formed on the latent image.
Structure (6): A lens-fitted film unit which is loaded with a negative film having thereon a latent image section that is exposed to a prescribed latent image, and is provided with a masking member which shields the latent image section against light, wherein the latent image section has negative density of either one of blue density of not more than 2.5, green density of not more than 2.1 and red density of not more than 1.7, and prescribed letters are formed on the latent image.
Structure (7): A negative film having thereon a latent image section on which a prescribed latent image is exposed, the latent image section being shielded against light by a masking member when the negative film is loaded in a lens-fitted film unit, wherein the latent image section is provided with an area which has negative density of either one of blue density of not more than 2.5, green density of not more than 2.1 and red density of not more than 1.7, and prescribed letters are formed on the area.
Structure (8): A lens-fitted film unit which is loaded with a negative film having thereon a latent image section that is exposed to a prescribed latent image, and is provided with a masking member which shields the latent image section against light, wherein the latent image section is provided with an area which has negative density of either one of blue density of not more than 2.5, green density of not more than 2.1 and red density of not more than 1.7, and prescribed letters are formed on the area.
Structure (9): A negative film having thereon a latent image section on which a prescribed latent image is exposed, the latent image section being shielded against light by a masking member when the negative film is loaded in a lens-fitted film unit, wherein a length of the longitudinal side of the latent image is within a range from 90% to 104% of the length of the longitudinal side of an image plane to be exposed which is to be exposed to an object image in the course of photographing.
Structure (10): A lens-fitted film unit which is loaded with a negative film having thereon a latent image section that is exposed to a prescribed latent image, and is provided with a masking member which shields the latent image section against light, wherein a length of the longitudinal side of the latent image is within a range from 90% to 104% of the length of the longitudinal side of an photographed image plane which is to be exposed to an object image in the course of photographing.
Structure (11): A lens-fitted film unit which is loaded with a negative film having thereon a latent image section that is exposed to a prescribed latent image, and is provided with a masking member which shields the latent image section against light, wherein an exposure aperture through which the negative film is exposed to an image of an object in photographing and an exposed image plane is formed, is tilted in accordance with inclination of a film which is lowered in the film winding direction to be inclined.
The fourth object stated above can be attained by either one of Structures (1)-(25) described below.
Structure (1): A film-loaded cartridge housing therein a film, wherein there is provided, at the tip portion of the film, a marking which shows that a latent image is formed on a part of a portion corresponding to a frame for photographing in advance.
Structure (2): A manufacturing method for a film-loaded cartridge, wherein there are provided a process to hold a cartridge housing therein an unexposed film by means of a holding means, a process to draw a film out of the held cartridge, a process to form a latent image on the film thus drawn out, and a process to rewind the film on which a latent image is formed in the cartridge.
Structure (3): The manufacturing method for a film-loaded cartridge according to Structure (2), wherein the process to draw out a film has therein a process to pinch, by means of a pinching means, the film which is extruded from the cartridge held by the holding means, and a process to change an interval between the pinching means and the holding means.
Structure (4): The manufacturing method for a film-loaded cartridge according to Structure (3), wherein the maximum value of the interval between the pinching means and the holding means is equal to or greater than a space which is formed when the film is completely drawn out of the cartridge under the condition that one end of the film is fixed on a spool that is housed in the cartridge.
Structure (5): The manufacturing method for a film-loaded cartridge according to Structure (3), wherein the interval between the pinching means and the holding means is changed by moving the pinching means from the holding means in the direction to draw out the film.
Structure (6): The manufacturing method for a film-loaded cartridge according to Structure (3), wherein the pinching means returns to its initial position where the film is drawn out, by traveling along a path which is different from the path for drawing out the film.
Structure (7): The manufacturing method for a film-loaded cartridge according to Structure (2), wherein the process to form the latent image has therein a process to press the drawn-out film against an original image sheet on which an original image is recorded, and a process to expose the film pressed on the original image sheet through the original image.
Structure (8): The manufacturing method for a film-loaded cartridge according to Structure (7), wherein the film is drawn out while keeping a prescribed distance from the original image sheet.
Structure (9): The manufacturing method for a film-loaded cartridge according to Structure (2), wherein a process to conduct marking which shows that a latent image has been formed on the film is provided after the process to form the latent image.
Structure (10): An apparatus to form a latent image on a film wherein a holding means which holds a cartridge housing therein an unexposed film, a drawing-out means which draws a film out of a cartridge held by the holding means, a forming means which forms a latent image on the film drawn out by the drawing-out means, and a rewinding means which rewinds into the cartridge the film on which a latent image is formed by the forming means, are provided.
Structure (11): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (10), wherein the rewinding means has therein a driving means which drives a spool in the cartridge to rotate.
Structure (12): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure 10, wherein the drawing-out means has therein a pinching means to pinch a film extruded from the cartridge held by the holding means and an interval changing means to change an interval between the pinching means and the holding means.
Structure (13): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (12), wherein the maximum value of the interval between the pinching means and the holding means is equal to or greater than a space which is formed when the film is completely drawn out of the cartridge under the condition that one end of the film is fixed on a spool that is housed in the cartridge.
Structure (14): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (12), wherein the interval chaining means moves the pinching means from the holding means in the direction of drawing-out of the film.
Structure (15): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (12), wherein there are provided a detection means which detects if the tip portion of the film is drawn out to the prescribed position by the drawing-out means, and a warning means which gives warning when the detection means detects that the tip portion is not drawn out to the prescribed position.
Structure (16): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (12), wherein the pinching means wherein the pinching means returns to its initial position where the film is drawn out, by traveling along a path which is different from the path for drawing out the film.
Structure (17): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (10), wherein the forming means has therein a holding member which holds an original image sheet on which an original image is recorded, a pressing means which presses the film drawn out by the drawing-out means against the original image sheet held by the holding means, and a light source by which the film pressed against the original image sheet by the pressing means is exposed to light through the original image.
Structure (18): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (17), wherein there are provided a detection means to detect if light is emitted from the light source and a warning means which gives warning when the detection means detects that light is not emitted from the light source.
Structure (19): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (17), wherein the film is drawn out while keeping a prescribed distance from the original image sheet.
Structure (20): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (10), wherein there is provided a process to conduct marking which shows that a latent image has been formed on the film, after the latent image is formed on the film by the forming means.
Structure (21): The apparatus to form a latent image on a film according to Structure (10), wherein the holding means can hold plural cartridges, and the drawing-out means can draw films out of the plural cartridges held by the holding means simultaneously.
Structure (22): A manufacturing method for a lens-fitted film unit having therein a process to hold a cartridge housing therein an unexposed film, a process to draw a film out of the held cartridge, a process to form a latent image on the film drawn out, a process to rewind the film on which a latent image is formed into the cartridge, a process to take out the cartridge into which the film is rewound, a process to fix on a film-take-up shaft, one end of the film which is housed in the cartridge taken out and is formed with a latent image, a process to rotate the film-take-up shaft and to draw the film out of the cartridge to form a film roll on the film-take-up shaft, a process to load the film roll and the cartridge in the unit main body, and a process to mount, on the unit main body, a cover which covers the film roll and the cartridge both loaded in the unit main body.
Structure (23): A manufacturing method for a lens-fitted film unit having therein a process to hold a cartridge housing therein an unexposed film, a process to draw a film out of the held cartridge, a process to form a latent image on the film drawn out, a process to rewind the film on which a latent image is formed into the cartridge, a process to take out the cartridge into which the film is rewound, a process to fix , on a film-take-up shaft, one end of the film which is housed in the cartridge taken out and is formed with a latent image, a process to load the film-take-up shaft and the cartridge in the unit main body, a process to mount, on the unit main body, a cover which covers the film-take-up shaft and the cartridge both loaded in the unit main body, and a process to rotate the film-take-up shaft and to draw the film out of the cartridge to form a film roll on the film-take-up shaft, a process to load the film roll and the cartridge in the unit main body, and a process to mount, on the unit main body, a cover which covers the film roll and the cartridge both loaded in the unit main body a process to rotate the film-take-up shaft covered by the cover and to draw the film out of the cartridge to form a film roll on the film-take-up shaft.
Structure (24): A manufacturing method for a lens-fitted film unit having therein a process to hold a cartridge housing therein an unexposed film, a process to draw a film out of the held cartridge, a process to form a latent image on the film drawn out, a process to rewind the film on which a latent image is formed into the cartridge, a process to take out the cartridge into which the film is rewound, a process to fix, on a film-take-up shaft, one end of the film which is housed in the cartridge taken out and is formed with a latent image, a process to load the film-take-up shaft and the cartridge in the unit main body, a process to rotate the film-take-up shaft loaded in the unit main body and to draw the film out of the cartridge to form a film roll on the film-take-up shaft, and a process to mount, on the unit main body, the cover which covers the film roll and the cartridge.
Structure (25): A lens-fitted film unit manufactured by a manufacturing method for a lens-fitted film unit described in either one of Structures (22)-(24).